Pianist
:The Pianist. Where the Farmer has all the practical skills, the Pianist has all the impractical ones. Still, they can read a book, play a tune, make jewelry, and since they are expected to haul a piano around, they get real good with weight lifting. Their motto: "The whole world is my stage!" And they believe it too. Pianists are very weak in combat, which makes completing the main quest a bit of a trial; however, the ability to gain a vast fortune makes up for their physical weakness. A Pianist's best bet would be to surround him/herself with powerful pets (this is where their high Charisma comes in; it allows them have more allies than most other classes). The main advantage that Pianists have is that they start with the Performer, Weight Lifting, and Riding skills. Riding a fast, strong pet will make a pianist able to perform faster. Weight Lifting allows pianists to carry big hauls of goods, pianists get an initial Weight Lifting skill of 19, easily giving you an initial capacity of about 100s. Performer enables you to receive money and items, the higher the skill the better the reward, just remember you're going to need to practice a lot before you play for a crowd. Don't leave your piano lying around in towns, as it will be lost forever after a number of in-game hours have passed. For gods, Ehekatl offers bonuses to Charisma and Luck that can increase the reward from successful performances, and also grants the useful <Lucky Dagger>; in Elona+, Yacatect easily supports the Pianist's passive playstyle with greater money gains, including platinum coins. For races, Fairies, Juere and Elea have the best CHA growths, making them better suited for this class. Pianists aren't suited for combat at the start, but pianists can train up combat skill fast from all the platinum coins earned from performing. As for special artifacts, the Pianist greatly benefits from gaining the Stradivarius, and to a lesser extent Gould's Piano. For weapons, besides the aforementioned , the <Wind Bow> and <Winchester Premium> make for good ranged weapons, <Shena's Panty> provides time stop and CHA bonuses, and the <Elemental Staff> provides resistances against most basic elements; while they may sound good in theory, avoid the <Bow of Vinderre>, which draws enemies towards the PC, and the <Rail Gun>, which can kill off your pets unless the PC has high levels in Control Magic. Starting Equipment Armor *a breastplate *a pair of boots *a pair of gloves *a cloak Weapons *a non-heavy melee weapon (usually light, but can have a katana) *a missile weapon (stone or bow and arrow) Items *4 rations *2 bottles of crim ale *a Grand Piano (Various Qualities) *8 cargoes of traveler's food As with all classes, material of the equipment is variable, but usually is cloth, raw, or bronze. Changes in Elona+ Class Feat Elona+ introduced exclusive Feats for each class. The Pianist got: Changes in Omake Overhaul Omake overhaul adds some new Feats to the Pianist class. Class Feats Category:Classes